User blog:JadeAlannah/Timuko!
Heya so second time I make a fanfic and you're probably like "Oh god the cringe" Well guess what?! I have an idea for you to not cringe..DON'T READ THE FANFIC! HA I bet you didn't think that since the start did ya?!..Okay okay I'll start with the damn fanfic relax! *Ahem*. Once upon a time there was a kawaii girl hanging upside from a tree she was a kitsune! (*Sarcasm* Oh my gosh I didn't know that! Thank you for telling! *Keeps writing* ) Until she saw a boy with a big black hoodie, she stops haging upside down from her three and slowly walked to the boy She slightly smiles "Hey, I'm Naruko but you can call me Naru!" The boy looked up and talked with a serious voice "I'm Tim.." They looked at eachother for a long time awkwardly, they didn't know what to do or say So Naru just said with a very awkward voice "Uh..Well nice name..?" Tim just stared at her for a couple of long seconds then said "Thank you..You have a nice name too" They kept staring at eachother until BOOM a big explosion was heard from the distance (No its not going to be the same thing as Miso Flow calm your damn horses guys! *Keeps writing*) Tim rapidly got up his hood falling off his head revealing his howl ears..His ears started to twitch a bit as he slowly walked to the sound, Naru followed She whispered to Tim "What do you think that was..?" Tim didn't answer as he just nodded not listening to Naru, he walked closer and closer..Until BAM a gun shot nearly shot Tim..Naru grabbed her katana and walked beside Tim. Tim just stared at her confused but he summoned his sword and got ready to fight shadows slowly started to get closer and closer slowly surrounding them Tim looked at Naru and told her slightly smiling "I'll give you a chance to run away I'll distract this..Uh whatever it is" Naru giggled and gave Tim a cute pat on the head "HA! No way! I won't leave you here, we're in this together!" Tim blushed a bit as he nodded slightly the shadows finally got close enough to see what it was revealing it was just a group of teens to adults equiped with armor, weapons and food.. Tim looked at them confused "Oh..Uh why do you have all that? Its a normal day They all laughed then one person covering her/himself with armor ???? looked at thim as a light green slightly glowed out from the iron helmet "Huh..What do we have here? I guess you don't know what's happening anyways, a secret group so called E.M.U.O (I just invented that name XD *Keeps writing*) Decided to make war with this city, why?, we don't know yet but we hope its a good reason" Naru looked at him/her then said "Oh..Well may I know why exactly you're telling us this? And are you going to try to hurt us?" Tim put his arm around Naru's shoulders tightly as he smiled "If you try you will fail, we're a great team" Naru blushed deeply ???? Laughs and takes her helmet off revealing a normal girl with long light brown hair and bright green eyes "Of course we won't hurt you, silly! We're here to help that's why we told you!" Naru puts her katana away "Oh..Thank you" Tim still had his sword if anything happened "And how do you know we aren't one of the 'bad guys'?" ???? Giggled and replied "Because they have a a special uniform by the way name is Jade!" Naru looked at Jade and brightly smiled "Nice to meet you, my name is Naruko but you can call me Naru" Tim puts his sword away still having other arm around Naru tightly as he looked at Jade "I'm Tim..This doesn't mean we trust you we just met you.." Jade smiles brightly and puts her hair in a ponytail after putting her iron helmet on "I understand I wouldn't trust a stranger either, now I would recommend finding a place to hide if we're out in the open like this follow us if you like we won't force you" Jade started to walk away with the other people..Tim and Naru decided to follow after a while (Okay please ignore this I forgot to save what I wrote last time on word for this so..Now I have to write it AGAIN so don't think this is the end, anyways I hope you enjoy the little I did, if you find anything that is writen wrong you may correct it, well see ya and take care!) Category:Blog posts Category:Fanfiction Category:Random Shit